The present invention relates to bow apparatus and pertains particularly to an apparatus for stringing compound archery bows.
As archery bows become stronger and stronger, more suitable means must be provided for assisting in stringing the bow. The stringing of the bow involves tensioning or deflecting the arms of the bow to a position such that the bow string may be connected therebetween.
While suitable means have been provided for stringing or assisting in the stringing of simple bows, no such suitable equipment is available for field use in stringing of compound bows. Compound bows normally employ a cable and pulley arrangement for multiplying the advantage between the arms and the string of the bow. Such bows typically employ a cable having one end fixed to the body of the bow and strung between one or more pulleys secured to the spring arms of the bow with the opposite end connected to the ends of the bow string. Because of the strength of the arms of such bows the arms thereof cannot be suitably deflected sufficient to string the bow by the average individual.
Accordingly it is desirable that some suitable means be provided for deflecting the arms of such compound bows to enable the attachment of the bow string thereto. More particularly it is desirable that such apparatus be simple and easy to utilize and be portable for use in the field.